


Miracle

by dader04775



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: How Do I Tag, Implied Mpreg, M/M, OC/OC - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, This is my first work, post apocalyptic setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dader04775/pseuds/dader04775
Summary: The room is heating up quickly. Too small for the number of people inside and unbalanced with the poor ventilation. Thick humid air sticks and clings on their bodies, creeping in from the fractured glass. In a final desperate attempt to regulate the internal temperature, a battered mini fridge in the corner was left open. To say that it failed is an understatement.
Kudos: 1





	Miracle

Smooth skin once sunken and revealing tight-nit ribs is now stretched taught over the first bit of fat this child has ever witnessed. The emaciated citizens slinking around like skeletons and leaving nothing to the imagination never bestowed to him an example of health, or life. The only similar thing he could think of were the bloated corpses lining the coast and hanging off trees limbs like loose christmas lights. Except the morbid world outside the grimy and cracked window is forgotten now, a bitten back smile pulls at his flushed cheeks, muscles tight from the lack of stimulation. A small hand rests hesitantly on the soft hill as if the flesh and muscle would rip or bruise from the gentle action.  
The second hand added is larger, deep tan and flecked with scars. Vulgar compared to the delicate digits and ice pale skin it rests upon, yet no less loving. The boy's smile grows wider when he feels the other’s warmth, giggling at the sensation. The room is heating up quickly. Too small for the number of people inside and unbalanced with the poor ventilation. Thick humid air sticks and clings on their bodies, creeping in from the fractured glass. In a final desperate attempt to regulate the internal temperature, a battered mini fridge in the corner was left open. To say that it failed is an understatement.  
The man to whom the tan hand belonged neglected the heat, hovering over the small boy. His other hand brushed over inky, sweat slicked hair and laid to rest on the colorless jaw. Sun drenched and smirking, admiring his work in the pregnant belly of the child sitting before him, the man exuded power. An overwhelming force felt as if it had wrapped around his chest. Constricting, anguishing, lethal. That boy is his.  
Said boy rocked back onto his slight feet, reaching up to curl his arms around the man’s neck. Seeking comfort and pressing cherry stained lips to the other’s chapped pair. They met in a sweet seal, the man attempting to convey all that lingers behind his breath. Trying to let the boy know that the steadily increasing heat will cease, that the cadavers would stop perfuming the palpable air, tasting their tongues. That the minuscule life maturing inside the boys womb won’t kill him.  
To say that it failed is an understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work and I’m not really sure how this site works-  
> This story was based off of two OCs I made a while ago. Yes, the boy is pregnant.


End file.
